Back to the past
by Gabriella Compras
Summary: Emma is a teenager in love with stories , especially the ones wrote by her father Adrien about the famous super heros ladybug and chat noir Many family secrets will be revealed when Emma realizes it isn't just stories and decides to change the past Will she find out that some stories belong to books or will she find a happy ever after ?
1. Chapter 1

""""... Ladybug told chat she was pregnant on top of the Eiffel tower , she was worried how he would react but the smile of his face got slowly replaced by a sudden glow ,his smil reminded her why why she fell in love with "Felix " ,he aproched her carefully and picked her up yelling of happiness

She smirked and said : you will never grow up ,will you pussy cat ?

He then got nodded no before getting super serious .

He always wanted a family and now having the chance to have one ,he then started crying and letting ladybug go carefully he gently put his hand on her belly said:

I promise you and your mother that I will make everything for you , I won't make the same mistakes as my father did , and I will always protect you both

Ladybug cried and both hugged with the Paris skyline behind them """"

Emma where are you ? Dinner is on the tabble -this voice came from downstairs however it seemed to come closer and the sound of steps seemed to get louder.

Coming mom! - Emma put her book down gently and hide it , she raced to leave the Attic but her mom Marinette was just in front of him waiting for her

How many times have I told you I don't want you upstairs ?-marinete scolded her daughter.

I don't understand why , mom if you read dad's book and see how much creativity he had -emma smilled widely

He wrote fanfics about two super heros , not that impressive!- Marinette riposted

It is more then that , they were real heros and some times it feels like it could have been true- Emma was in her zone .

They disappeared a long ago. Never to be seen again- Marinette continued - no one knows what happened to them !

But mom most of them are based on real fights and akumas- Emma replied , being almost an expert on those heros .

Yeah most people of Paris were fan of them-

But my favorite parts are the ones dad created-emma hugged an imaginary book and spined around .

Really? - Marinette began to smile , she was being to harsh

Their first kiss , the lucky bracelets -emma danced almost as she jumped enumerating all her favorite story's .she was 14 but still acted like a kid cause that was exactly how she felt when she read them -but my favorite is the hakw moth fight and they he ends it , the twist he is actually chats dad killed me...

Marinette froze as she rememberd that fight and how hard it had been to Adrien , she would do anything to change that, she would do anything to change a lot of things

... Emma continued pretending her hand was a staff and hitting an imaginary hawk moth - however the ending I hate it

Why ? - marinete tried to get back to real time and focus on the conversation.

Because it ends with ladybug pregnant and never says what happened to her or chat , it feels incomplete!- Emma frowned

That's cause it is a happy ending -marinete lied - plus it was your fathers work not for you to keep reading it , I don't want you upstairs with that ,you can't touch your father stuff

Why ? It's not he like we will come back mom! wake up ! he left us,he didn't loved us as much chat it´s loved the only conection I have to him and you wanna take that away ? I can see why he left now

Marienete slapped Emma for the very first time ever ,Emma started crying and run to her room

Don't follow me , you are just like hawk moth !-emma kept crying and ran to her room loocking it,Marinette cried too !

In the night Emma unlocked and with Marinette sleeping hard after drinking a few to forget the pain she felt for missing chat and hitting their daughter.

Emma very slowly left her room and climbed to the attic again looking for something - it must be here -dad had to continue the stories ,please dad I need to know what happened next

She found then two wood boxes ,they were filled of dirt on top , she opened on and a red glow started to appear suddenly a red creature formed and Emma knew what that was

Your a kuami , then that must mean -emma quickly opened the other to find again a sudden glow this time green follow by kuami similar to a black cat

How do you know about kuamis ? -tikki asked unsure what was going on or why she had been summoned

I...I read about it - a realization came to Emma of if the kuamis were real then the stories her father wrote must also been real meaning that the only way he could know about everything was is her father Adrien was felix also chat noir meaning her mother was ladybug or Brigitte.

She feel on her knees realizing the things she said to her mom , and how awful she had been

Right after last time I imagined we would never being summoned again -plagg said clearly with sadness and pain in poor eyes

What happened ? I must know - Emma wanted to know everything

I forgot -plagg answered indifferent -you don't so happen to have cheese?

I am sorry he is still hurt after what happened to chat noir , he wasn't been the same , I am... -tikki looked at plagg and the girl and explained.

Tikki, I know who you are , you give ladybug powers but I need to know what happened to chat noir-emma quickly asked

Tikki was suprised by all that girl knew and wondered if she should tell the truth ,plagg looked at her like he was asking if she would tell or not -it is complicated chat and ladybug...

Not that complicated ,stupid kid was an idiot and gave his life to save ladybug! see ?The end now about that cheese? -plagg's answer was cold still felt full of pain and resentment like it even hurt just talking about it

Don't you dare call my father an idiot -emma quickly shouted -he saved my mom , he kept his... promise-tears began to fall from Emma's green eyes and luckily she was already seating on the floor either wise she might have fallen again

Plagg eyes sparked as if he recognized those eyes , that attitude , that emotion it remind him of Adrien , so much that he knew right then this girl would brake his heart too - just like her father I see!

Tikki eyes glowed as she saw that wonderful girl , remembering how happy ladybug was to find out she was pregnant and how long it had been since those happy days !

Emma mad at plagg , and sad of all the things she had said to her mom and how harsh she had been she just said grabbed the cat miraculous and the earrings and said:

I call on the ultimate power to make my wish

Plagg and tikki looked at each other scared and began glowing . Tikki almost said don't do this but it was to late and she was sucked into the miraculous along with plagg

My ultimate wish is to -emma looked at the pages her father wrote and took one breath and said - go back in time

 **let me know what you guys think and if you liked it ,if this story is successful I will continue if not I will keep writing new stories hope you liked it and please let me know what you taught of the story thank you and hopefully see you in chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

The world started to spin around Emma , she felt like she was falling and falling and rising just to fall more , the attic felt like it had no floor ,the world sparkled ,in a dark and green tone, around her . In fact everything sparkled more and more as time went first green ,then black green black and never stopping changing the color of the spark.

She couldn't tell if this was taking forever or if it quick as she lost all notion of time.

Suddenly she started also to spark but in a different red color , she felt so hot and she kept getting warmer as she kept falling .

Then a flash of black light and she feel a sleep,all felt just like a long dream .

She felt warm light batting on her eyes and it wasn't those weird lights it was sun light .

She wanted to keep sleeping but then realized ,there was no sun light in the attic especially during the night .Loud noise of people talking and walking began to be heard

She opened her eyes and began to see she wasn't home , she was in a park laying on a bench.

She saw her father approach her ,she had only seen him in pics but could recognize his face anywhere , she immediately got up and was suprised when heard his voice :

Are you okay miss ?- he asked her - noticing how she just seemed lost

She froze ,this was the first time meeting her father , it was amazing and scary , he lifted his eyebrow - are you okay ? Do you need any help ?

Yes I am fine , emma is my name -she never meet him and had no idea what to say , she hugged him ,he flintch a little but since he was polite didn't push her away ,he did raise his arms like he was unfortable though ,she didnt even care she mixed her words or what it looked like .

She didn't mind this was her moment until she saw right from the either side of the park someone was watching them and it was her mom Marinette

Her eyes and ponytails couldn't lie , she would eventually let the ponytails out when she got older but the picks didn't lie , that was marientte dupain Chang at 14.

Marinette wait -emma yelled and grabbed adrien's arm forcing him to go along with her .

Marinete tried to run but realized it was pointless since Adrien had already seen her

Hi...ii Adrien and ...- she could tell her mother was jeaulous although she could even say two words straight .

Emma felt like living in her dreams but she knew she had to make some changes ,since plagg wasn't that helpful with answers about her father she wanted to know by her self :

So I had a crazy idea lets all go to the movies ,okay ? See you all at seven bye

Marinete and Adrien stood there as she left them alone , Emma run and hid on a corner .leaving Adrien and Marinete both in shock and curious.

At the corner :

This is wrong , You can't change the past without changing the future -tikki said

Well that's exactly what I wanna change , the future - Emma angrily replied - maybe you should rest a bit because I think this time travel is messing with you ,sorry tikki- she saved the earings in the box and the kuami disappeared -i real am sorry tikki

Wow , poor tikki , oh well , what about my cheese ? - plagg reacted

Later plagg for now it's plagg ,claws out !

She transformed and a little of the warm sensation and spark feeling came back this time not as strong as the one before, she was going to use the power of chats ears to listen to the conversation between Adrien and Marinete.

Hum so is she a friend of yours ? -adrien asked

No I...i taught she was y...ours -marinete found enough strength to say those lines

She seemed to know you - Adrien continued trying to make since of that strange fangirl ? Fan ?

I don't know how , I never met her before

Neither did I -adrien's ride arrived - sorry I have to go , see you at seven then -he smilled and slowly went to the car

Marinete said goodbye or what sounded like but not even chat hears were powerful to tell .

Marinette froze thinking she had a date with Adrien for the movies but then remembered the strange girl

What do you think is wrong with that girl ? - she asked tikki

I felt something strange when she was around - tikki answered

Strange how tikki ?

I felt me -tikki facing Marinette with her , her small eyes confused

Hum ? Is that even possible ? -marinete couldn't believe it .

Aparrently it is - tikki said , this was different then timebreaker but however similar also - it isn't the same as time breaker .

Emma as chat noir sneeked into the agresge mansion and after taking pictures to Adrien room with her phone and walking and just enjoy it while he was downstairs studding and working with Natalie .when she saw him come up ,she hid in the bathroom hoping he wouldn't find her there but unfortunately he did ,she barely even had time to open the small window and try to escape

Chat noir ?!- Adrien rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right - exactly yeah you might say I am the cats meow -emma grabbed the staff and in a move she read on the books winked at him and left though the small window by extending her staff and let if fall on the other end , she then hold her self and stayed on the roof wondering what to do next or how to explain that to Adrien .

she completely forgot that embarrassing moment when saw Gabriel agreste arrive and remembered he was hawk moth.

Finally I will meet the villain of the story !-she wispered realizing her dream was coming true .

After he got into his lair after pressing parts of a painting on the wall with wis wife,emma that was watching from outside ,got in by the window and started looking for clues on his office, searching his desk and finding papers about Tibet , legends from tibet , along the papers there was one article saying a couple had suffered a weird accident,the article didn't say names only saying it the woman hadn't make it , it didn't said much more ,saying people refused to talk

Emma quickly turned her hand , dropping the paper as her eyes went to the huge picture of the lady in the room , the books her father wrote always failed to mentioned why hawk moth wanted the miraculous ,it did say he wanted the miraculous for the ultimate power , could it be all Gabriel wanted was to get his wife back , change the past exactly what she was doing ?

A sudden realization came to her , there is a price when using the ultimate power , moments before she had refused to listen to tikki about the price ignoring it , it was more important to live the story ,to see her parents save Paris , meet hawk moth ,she soon realized what the price was for what she did and what the price would be for changing the past just like hawk moth seemed to wanna do

You can't change the past without changing the future that's what tikki had said , now it made sense her trade , what she gave was nothing more or nothing less than her whole future , yes she gave her family , friends and everyone's future just to go back .The future would never be the same

She felt sick. She blamed hawk moth , imagined him as a villain , but he wasn't ,he was a man hurt who only wanted his wife back ,

She,Emma was one , she was worse then hawk moth because she had trade all for a chance , small chance to make the world better , but it wouldn't be her world , it would be a new world .

She finally understood how important the miraculous were, she then swore to her self she would stop hawk moth , that was the right thing to do , the only thing to do , no one's future or present would suffer more because of the miraculous

And grabbing the news paper she went to another painting, carefully took it out and rolled it , she had to roll it tight but eventually she rolled enough it could fit on her staff , Adrien in his stories seemed to like the painting and that way it wouldn't end up in the attic feeling with dust

She had recognized the painting from the stories but also from the attic , it was there but not that well preserved , it was broken , it had long scratches and and full of dust just stayed there , she wondered what that painting was but never asked cause that would mean she had been upstairs on the attic again she was happy to finally know

In front of her eyes an open safe now took her curiosity , if she wanted to stop hawk moth she needed to know what he kept on the safe , a plane ticket from tibet for a mrs agreste next to the picture of the same lady in the painting ,

Suddenly a noise eccoed and she hid , she dint have time to close the safe or finish going through it but Gabriel seemed so angry , he was yelling and clamming it wasn't over and he would win that he didn't notice the open safe

Not as long as I can stop it -taught Emma to her self , she remembered what she had done and the guilt was building up and consuming her inside

The only thing that made her hide and continue her plan was to save all present parisians .

He left the office ignoring the open safe and mumbling to himself .

Emma took the opportunity and went to the place he had just camed of by pressing the same buttons the same sequence she had seen him pressed. She was going to his lair , she rushed as soon as she heard a noise approaching, the noise was Natalie that seeing the open safe went to close it , she then saw a peacock miraculous and before closing the vault she took it and left .

The room Emma now was standing was full of butterflies and it was dark , very dark ,matched how she felt and looked

She found the book she was looking for , she read about the miraculous book and now it was finally time to let tikki openned the box and a red glow illuminated her face .

Tikki didn't seemed mad however seemed disappointed with her , emma then with tears in her eyes feel on her knees on that cold ground

I know I don't deserve this , all this power , no one does and that's why you have to help me find away to defeat hawk moth and make sure no one can ever do what I did .

It's okay - tikki disappointed face went to maternal ,emma felt like it was her daughter even tought it wasn't possible-everyone does mistakes .

What's going to happen to everyone from the future ?-emma slowly got up and wiped her tears .

The future hasn't been written so they don't exist yet -tikki explained

What about me ?- the magic of the miraculous keeps you here .

Even if I wished to go back now , things wouldn't be the same would they ? -emma knew the answer but still asked .

No , I am afraid that's the price of messing around with the past - tikki replied

Emma suddenly heard hawk moth voice and realized he was coming closer

Emma wispered hide tikki before hawk moth showed up and was face to face with her :

Chat noir ?!

Meanwhile

It was over seven so Adrien and marientte were already at the movies waiting for Emma

Maybe she isn't coming ? - Adrien asked

I...guess..ss not -marinete was happy to go on this date alone with Adrien but still wondered about that girl , and what tikki felt about her

I think we should still watch the movie , we only have missed the opening credits

Y..esss-adrien grabbed marientte's hand and pulled her in , it wasn't long until they were in the movie with a large size salty popcorn bucket ,Adrien insisted and marientte agreed

The movie was only starting and with taking popcorns from the bucket their hands already touched 3 times.

Meanwhile at hawk moths lair

No I am not ... - Emma started - yes it is me chat noir !

I taught chat noir was a guy not a girl - hawk moth answered

Hum he is vacation ? -emma was already trying to find an escape when he swang his cane

She defended herself with her staff

That isn't very gentle !-she continue

Neither is breaking into someone's house - he replied and attacked now ever harder

I would be happy to call the police if you want - she attacked back , she was getting good at this , she was faster and stronger now

That won't be necessary -he said almost gloating , and with a quick move his security system activated and trapped her by pulling her against the wall with robotic arms .He then made his way to her that was trapped by her hands and feet

Aparrently today is my lucky day , I will finally get a miraculous -hawk moth went straight to her hand to take the miraculous

 **Will hawkmoth finaly win ? What is happening on the movies ? That will be anssansw soon on chapter 3 soon , hope you liked it , serious adrienette coming also more stories about chat noir and ladybug**

 **pS: read carefully cause there is something very important in this chapter for chapter 3 ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had no idea if I should or not come back to this fanfic, but I decided let's see what you think. Please review and say if you want me to continue or not. Sorry for before not using "" between dialogues. From now I will .I am still learning .**

 **Anyway...**

 **This is my favorite chapter so far. Tikky goes savage ...**

Tikky grabbed the miraculous book and with her tinny body lifted it and got closer to hawkmoth, she dropped it right over his head. Hawkmoth fell on the floor and Emma was astonished by it. Tikky looking at her said:

"well we don´t have much time use cataclysm to free yourself. Hurry!"

Emma then said the word almost like a whisper. She had seen pictures of the damages it did and right now there wasn´t any lucky charm to restore the damages done. Her hand glowed dark and she felt like she could destroy the whole world with just her hand, it was up to her to decide and she choose to destroy merely the wall of Hawkmoth lair. Watching her own grandpa on the floor and still take his miraculous felt like treason but she had to. If she saved all of Paris from anymore Akumas she would make it up for all that she did. Her hand went and grabbed the broach. Hawkmoth destrasformed instantly revealing Gabriel had only seen him in photos. Never meeting him in person until that day. Her mother got a gift from him around Emma's birthday. He messed up the day most times and others sent her things for younger kids such as toys or baby clothes. He _is a busy man_ that was the justification for the fact he never met her and for the lame gifts. That was kind of a weird way to meet him but still, she was happy at the end. Happy he didn´t take her miraculous, happy to see him in person and happy to defeat a villain.

Emma rushed through Paris with her ring beeping. she had to check on her parents. she already planned to meet them at the movie theater and apologize for not making to the movie but when she saw them leave the movie theater. she destrasnformed and sitting on a rooftop. kept spying on them who were about to eat an ice cream. Apparently, her plan had sort of worked.

She would give Hawkmoth´s broach to her mother later and all would be okay. Emma had no idea of what to do next after that. She then gazed back to her parents and enjoyed the small victory of defeating Hawkmoth.

"Nice job kid, you just defeated hawkmoth"-Plagg seemed exhausted, but she could still see a glance of a smile as he said that.

"Well, only a true hero could do that, it must be on my blood"-Emma gloated.

"you clearly took your father´s humility I can see that "-Plagg was warming up to her

All three shared a laugh and gaze back as Marinete clearly had fallen over Adrien and her ice cream was over his shirt. the moment was fun to look at. Tikky was very quiet. She was also thinking of what would happen next to her and to Emma and Plagg. what should they do? Emma trying to divert Tikky thoughts asked her:

"Tikky, what is your favorite moment between those two?"

Tikky smiled and then with a kind and caring look that only she seemed to be able to do said:

"I think about those moments they spent together, the awkwardness, the dates ...and for me it's not about those small moments but what they lead to "-Tikky was looking at Emma who ended up smiling at Tikky's words. Tikky was wise and somehow made Emma feel better when it was her trying to make Tikky feel better to begin with. Tikky even brushed herself against Emma's cheek making it a perfect moment.

Plagg sicken by that heartwarming moment and by the lack of cheese "Non-sense, their best moment was clearly was "the burned eyebrows "story."

Emma revisited all the memories of the books. Her father never wrote anything similar to burned eyebrows, she would know if he had after all she read those books a billion times. So, she was curious.

"what story is that Plagg? please tell me!" -Emma turned her look away from her parents to look at Plagg intrigued by his commentary.

Plagg floated higher and got ready to tell the story but before he played gently with his whiskers to add charm

"well Adrien was trying to make a surprise to Marinete by baking for her some macaroons. She had told him not to try to do it alone as he had no experience but since it was valentine's day, he wanted to give it a try and make her a surprise. After a while the bakery seemed like it was hit by an super sweet akuma .There was flower ,sugar and eggs everywhere .the best part was that when he went to take them off ,they burned his eyebrows ,he got scared and tripped on the mess ending up with the macarons on the floor, no eyebrows ,and eggs ,macarons ,flower and sugar all over him "-Emma and Plagg laughed while Tikky only gave it a smile.

Tikky looking at Plagg asked him-"well didn´t you said you helped him that day?"

Emma still laughing said "there is no way that happened "

Plagg then stopped laughing -"This is totally real, maybe I helped Adrien or not that day, but the best part was that Adrien had to draw eyebrows on his face for a month including and if someday we have time I will show you the photos. Yeah and he stilled modeled at that time so imagine the billboards and posters made."

"Of course, you would think that is the best part "-said Tikky

"Then what is the best part for you, Tikky?" -Emma asked curious

"The best part was that Marinete made a bonnet for Adrien to help hide the lack of eyebrows."-said Tikky friendly smiling.

"At least I told a story" -said Plagg offended by Tikky comment

"okay Plagg what if I tell one moment I like since you told one too"-said Tikky

"why would I want that?" -asked Plagg

"because it's the story of the smelly cheese. do you know that story Emma?" -Tikky turned to Emma and she nodded.

they kept trading stories and laughs. They didn´t even realize when Adrien was picked up by the motorist and went with Marinete. Apparently, his father mansion was attacked, and his father hurt. Marinete offered to go with him so he wouldn´t be alone. plus, he still had to change his shirt.

Emma saw the evening come and since it had become a little awkward and silent, when Emma asked about ladybugs 'and chats noir last adventure. So, she decided to go to Marinete´s house and get ready to give the broach.

She sneakily got camembert for Plagg. It wasn´t stealing her grandparents. Sabine and Tom always said she was welcomed there and to serve herself of whatever she wanted to, so in fact it wasn´t exactly stealing. Emma loved her grandparents' home and bakery, it was hard to leave every time she visited them. With the warmth of her grandparents, the baked goods and just, well everything, staying always seemed better. she in fact always imagined what was like, living and growing up in that house.

She sat on Marinete´s bed waiting for her. Late at night she heard swinging from the rooftops .it was a sign her mother was coming, and she would finally meet ladybug and see her face to face, her mom was about the same age as she was and that was already crazy forgetting the fact of the miraculous.

Ladybug destransormed. she had spent so much time with Adrien that now was too late. Her parents wouldn´t be glad to see her get in at that time. They were probably already a sleep and she didn´t want to wake them up. Adrien did offer "to drive" Marinete home but she declined knowing he was busy helping his father and she was faster with her yoyo.

At first Marinete was terrified when she saw someone on her room. She knew that person had seen her destransform. She scared of her mind asked:

"who are you? "

Emma thought about what she was going to say and got closer. Marinete began to recognize her as the girl from the park. The girl that set her and Adrien together. Also, the girl Tikky felt weird about,

"it´s okay I am a friend. I already knew your identity and I don´t plan to tell it to anyone. I have this for you it´s hawkmoth miraculous."-Emma extended her hand ang gently gave the broach to Marinete

" you defeated Hawkmoth?"-Marinete head was filled with questions. She felt great full for that girl that was helping her so much in just one day.

"I had to do the right thing. From now on there won´t be any more akumas!" -Emma happily declared.

"Thank you!" -Marinete had a million questions but decided it would be better to start with the simple ones- "what's your name? I don´t think you told me yet. I want to know the name of my friend."

"Emma du"-Emma stopped, if she said Du pain Cheng Agreste it would be very weird and hard to explain-"call me Emma "

"Emma, I have some questions "-Marinete was already thinking of what to ask next.

Emma looking at her said:

"I am afraid I can´t answer most of them "

Marinete nodded. She understood the importance of secrets. Plus, she would get her answers but maybe not now.

"Please tell me if there is anything I can do for you"-Marinete restrain herself from asking anything.

"In fact, I do need a place to sleep tonight"-Emma had taught about where to sleep and hadn´t yet found a solution.

As soon as Emma said this Marinete grabbed a sleeping bed and gave it to her.

Marinete then apologizing for being only a sleeping bag and not a bed-

"I know it's not that much but still "

Emma grabbed it – "Its fine, it will feel like camping which I love "

Marinete then innocently asked:" Won´t your parents be worried that you are staying here?"

Emma only gave a smile and Marinete understood that was one of the questions she shouldn´t ask. Both Marinete and Emma went to sleep. Marinete dreamed about her date with Adrien. How they hugged, talked and how she even went home with him.

While Emma dreamed about the cheese story ,apparently Plagg told Marinete in the begging of her relation with Adrien ,that Adrien loved cheese .Marinete then prepared a banquet with all kinds of cheese and Adrien even ate some, just not to hurt her feelings .she then began to bring Adrien cheese everyday .after a few days Adrien hating cheese said it to Marinete .Adrien wanted to punish Plagg for his behavior afterwards but Marinete being kind, made an agreement with both. She would bring cheese for Plagg and cupcakes for Adrien every day.

Emma also dreamt of another story the kwamis told her apparently Adrien learned how to sew just to make a pair of gloves for Marinete just because she told him once she had cold hands sometimes, the gloves were chat noir/ladybug inspired, and Adrien did hurt himself with the needle a few times, but he said it was worth it just because of Marinete´s smile when she saw the gloves. Emma remembered finding those on her attic and saving them in her room. She was glad they still existed in her future or was it now her past? She just kept the gloves on her mind and kept sleeping.

Emma and Marinete kept dreaming the night away not knowing two nightmares were leaking in the morning waiting for them, one was that now chat noir was accused of destroying the Agreste mansion and people would wonder if he was still a hero or if he would destroy anything else. Other and maybe more serious threat was that Natalie was about to transform and use the peacock miraculous for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4 unedited

**Hello before I start I want to thank all that supported this fic and read it. I choose due to creativity burn out regarding this fic to finish it. I will do this chapter DAY I MIGHT JUST REWRITE THIS WHOLE THING TO MAKE IT MORE THE WAY I LIKE and expected it to go.**

 **However I will continue my others fics, one is also about time travel so I suggest you reading our future present which I might also say chapter two is coming really soon. It was great to write this but I really want to tell other stories and I feel this story isn´t exacly where I wanted to go and I prefer to focus better on others stories but like I said I might redue it later,Anyway thank you all for reading it and I gave my best creatively on this chapter since it will probably be the last. I may or may not do an epilogue to this story. we will see**

Natalie didn´t use her powers fully that night, she just destroyed all she saw .This was all part of her plan.

Adrien could barely sleep knowing cat noir, well not cat noir but someone pretending to be him had attacked his father. Adrien imagined it must have been the same ""chat"" he saw leaving his room. He blamed himself for not stopping that impostor or copycat. Especially when in the morning he discovered that during the night someone had destroyed a huge part of Paris. Of course it still could be an akuma or it could still be that "" chat"" or maybe that ""chat"" was also an akuma .well there was only one way to find out .Adrien transformed and set out to find it. That chat was going to get out of the bag.

Meanwhile at Marinete´s house, Emma was awakened by a very worried Tikky.

"Emma, Emma ! wake up!"

"five more minutes mom, I had the craziest dream"-Emma answered before putting a pillow over her head

Tikky was afraid that Marinete or the other Tikky might hear her but given what was happening it was an emergency.

"Emma please wake up, this is important. Me, you and Plagg need to talk. RIGHT NOW!"

Emma realizing now that it wasn´t a dream jumped of bed. The tv was on and the news weren´t good. Emma immediately searched for Plagg, but he has hidden deep a sleep. She then remembered reading a note her father wrote saying his only way to find Plagg was to bring out cheese and Plagg would right way show up. Adrien compared it to rubbing the genie´s lamp so he would come out. So, Emma did that and soon enough a very fast kwami appeared devouring the cheese

The news claimed Chat noir not only had attacked Gabriel Agreste at his house the previous day but also had destroyed Paris that night, They said there was no sign of akumas and given what chat noir did last day and night people didn´t know if they should be more scared of akumas or the heroes.

Emma fell on her knees. She had made a mess again. She began to cry which made Marinete wake up. She was a heavier sleeper but since she became ladybug screams and crying made her wake up and get ready to fight akumas.

She woke up and was surprised by Emma in tears as she watched the tv. She sat near her and was also amazed at the news. How could they blame her partner? Chat noir did attack a civilian yesterday and she saw the damage with her own eyes. They were clearly made by cataclysm. However, Marinete believed her partner and knew for whatever reason he had to have an explanation.

Emma then turned to Marinete and hugged her saying:

" _I am so sorry, you have to believe chat noir didn´t do any of this. Please you have to help him."_

Marinete was almost sure her kitty didn´t do that but how could Emma who was a random girl, know so well he wasn´t guilty? She never fought by his side like ladybug did. Marinete knew that since she had the butterfly miraculous it couldn´t be an akuma and so did the girl, so how was Emma so sure it wasn´t him? How did Emma know where the moth miraculous was? All of these questions and more were on Marinete's mind.

Marinete turned to Emma and asked her:

"How can you be so sure?"

Emma interpreted that as Marinete doubting chat, so she grabbed Marinete's arms and began shaking her.

" Trust me he is innocent, and he needs your help. Please help him."

Marinete then transformed and went looking for chat. Emma was right chat must be innocent, whatever questions she had It would have to be answered later .Emma after making sure ladybug was far gone. Emma herself transformed into her own version of chat noir which she choose to call kitty noir .

Ladybug found chat noir quickly .He then told her we was being set up. He then told her he had seen the impostor with his own eyes .He also mentioned the Agreste attack as prove, Ladybug then told him about getting the miraculous of hawkmoth. She couldn´t tell him how she got it but told that meant it couldn´t be an Akuma. Everything was turning against that impostor.

Emma kept using her staff and running hoping to somewhere find her parents. She needed to talk to chat noir and ladybug and explain things somehow. This was hard since at the same time there were many things she couldn´t say

The more ladybug and chat talked the more certain that the mysterious fake chat noir seemed guilty.

Emma found them just sitting and talking on top of a building. when they saw her their eyes weren´t friendly. She jumped in the middle of them and ladybug and chat noir took a step then made a quick move with his baton and ladybug with her yoyo around Emma's torso and arms .Emma had no way to escape. She was beyond trapped

Luckly to Emma ,Natalie transformed as Mayura showed up and grabbed chat away .ladybug looked at chat being dragged by an villain and emma . Lb then grabbed her yoyo back and let Emma go. It was a hard choice but saving the real chat was more important than catching the fake one.

Ladybug left after the villain and Emma followed her . when they got there. all they found was Adrien inconscient on the floor, ladybug and Emma race to him.

Emma then looked at ladybug and said:

"go after her I will take care of him "

"how can I know I can trust you?" -asked ladybug as she saw the villain slipping away

"you have to! "-Emma already had Adrien on her shoulder

Ladybug looked at the Emma's green eyes .those seemed so familiar and trust worty .kitty noir with adrien on her shoulders and mayura getting way .ladybug closed her fist. Minutes before she didn't trust that impostor but now she had no let her go praying her crush would be alright .meawhile she had to find chat and save paris .

After shoftimng from building to building. Adrien began to wake up

"My ring my ring ladybug?"-Adrien touched his ringless hand

"good your waking up"-Emma gladly smiled seeing Adrien coming back to conciseness

"you are not ladybug. why did you help me ?"

"I am not evil. I only wanted to help "

"but my father ?"

"I can´t explain. trust me I am one of the good guys. I will now go help ladybug and get your ring back. Bye dad."

Emma ran away leaving Adrien speechless on the rooftop of a building .

"dad? "

When kitten noir got there it was too late .Marinete was already without her earrings and about to be hit by Nathalie . Emma grabbed her mom saving her just in time . Nathalie almost hit Emma too but thanks to her mom throwing away chats staff ,distracting the villain she was able to get away

"I am so sorry I promise I will get the miraculous trust me"

Marinete looked shocked at this chat noir. Not only had it saved her and Adrien too but it was also promising to recover her miraculous,

"how can you ? it's to strong. You …you ...can´t go alone. We don´t even know what it did to my partner or what it would do ."

With that Emma remembered leaving Adrien on the rooftop and went to save him leaving Marinete alone on her balcony .

The world didn´t end yesterday and that meant school today. It also meant Adrien and Marinete on the same building .Emma knew they would both go not to raise suspicions .the future kwamis and Emma had decided it was better to tell them both at the same time the truth and find a solution although there was something that Emma felt the kwamis weren´t telling her,

Emma went to school with Marinete. Marinete didn´t even talked , she was just feeling guilty for losing her miraculous .her face was the one of someone expecting the doomsday.

As soon Adrien arrived his face matching Marinete's. Emma pulled both of them to a room .

"What are you doing ?" -they both asked surprised

Before she could answer Plagg left her purse and flew to Adrien

"Oh kid how I missed you."

Plagg couldn´t wait more to see his master but more important friend Adrien.

"You got him back "-replied Adrien smiling –"wow one day and you already MIISS ME . "

"It wasn´t a day kid .it was a long 15 years ."

Marinete just looked startled at Adrien and whatever that cat thingy was. Just one weirder thing in the last few days for her to process.

Emma and Tikky who now flying into Marinete both said- oh plagg .

When marinete saw tiki with emma. She connected the dots and stammered in disbelief

"Chat noir ?"

Plagg snickered at her reaction

Still better then her first reation am I right tiiki ? At least she didn´t faint this time.

Adrien seeing the kwami with marinete and her reaction

"Ladybug ?"

Both took a step back .

Emma feeling a little left out as they seemed to only look at each other in shook and surprise finally told them

"Okay snap out of it. There is a lot more things to say and we need to move fast ."

Both looked at her

"Why do you have our kwamis ?"

"And why did plagg say it has been 15 years ?"

"Who are you really ?"

"What do you want from us?2

Emma calming her self down began and hoping to stop the questions began :

"First I am emma du-pain-cheng agreste and I am 14."

Marinete and Adrien looked at each other .why did that girl had their last names?

"I have your kwami because I found them where had had hidden the miraculous, I was so upset I wished to go back in time to fight villains like you too did. I wanted to see if the stories my father wrote were just amazing as I hoped it would be. Most important I wanted to save dad and spend time with him. You see I never even got the chance to meet him"

"Who are your parents ?"-asked Marinete not wanting to process what she heard .cause if it was true that meant she would lose adrien and also she would have a daughter with him

"It´s us isn´t it ?" -emma and Marinete could see the expressionless look on Adrien face as he waited for a confirmation

Emma went to him sobbing and hugged him. leaving him surprised and escaping a small smile at the warm hug.

Marinete looked at this seen and fainted .

Marinete woke up to Adrien's greem eyes .for a moment she believed she was dreaming until she saw another pair of the same green eyes on a girl staring at her.

"It wasn´t a dream was it ?"

Both nooded .Marrinete gulped before asking

"What happened to Adrien ?"

He himself was to scared to ask but apparently Marinete had read his mind like a good partner and future wife would do. Tikki and Plagg began exchanging looks until she finally spoke:

"Plagg I think its time to tell them ."

"Fine ."-The small kwami nodded in agreement

Both stayed quiet not wanting to be the one to say it.

"Plagg speak or no more cheese "-Emma and Adrien both tired of the awkward silence both threatened plagg at the same time

Plagg smilled at the sweet moment before answering

"Kid after all this years I prefer you over cheese at least 9% of the times"

2Good to know you only changed 9% during this years "-said tikki exackly what Adrien was thinking

"I will tell then .It wasn´t the firt time hwe saw yesterdays villain. We had seen it before .in fact It was one of the last things I saw the day you disappeared Adrien "

Adriens hands went numb trying to find some feeling .luckly he found it on Marinete that hold it almost if she was feeling the same way.

"It was so fast .you were so fast stupid dumb kid .the villain was going to attack marinete so you…"

Plagg began crying so tikki took over

"After that you Marinete saved the ring and her earrings .deciding the world would never see ladybug again . without ladybug and cat noir the city was a mess for a while but then it reorgized it self .on some days you still let us out like to meet Emma or play with her but after a wild you got scared about her knowing about our existence so you hid us before she could ever remember we existed .I wish there was a way to stop him but Emma can´t use both our powers together again cause you only get one wish and just transformed as one it´s impossible to win."

Desperation ran to everyone's face ,

Emma rubing her chin had an idea

" I can´t but maybe they can. They have fought it alone before and you fought it twice with them ,with your help you can win , you have to "

"Emma you can´t .remenber what happens if you take your miraculous "-said tikki

"What happens if she takes the miraculous ?"-both marinete and adrien asked worried

"You´ll save the world."-she smiled as her hand went to touch the ring ,

Emma before taking it off brushed her mother's face.

"I am sorry both of you . I "

"You can´t kid" -said plagg almost sobbing –"I knew I shouldn´t have liked you because just like with Adrien I have to tell you goodbye"

"Emma don´t do it . we will find a way" -said Adrien and Marinete hold her hand so that herself wouldn´t fall

"Plagg it´s okay . all of you taught me how to be a hero and a hero is willing to make sacrifices ,thank you for letting me live these stories and I am sorry I messed up everything" -and with that her hand pulled the ring of her fingers giving it gently to Adrien .

He seemed reluctant but then accepted it. Now without the ring the earrings were next and Marinete hands shook as Emma placed them there

Adrien and Marinete quickly began hugging her as she began disappearing. moments later they were both just hugging each other. neither of them seemed to want to let go.


End file.
